The Catalyst
by Aionus
Summary: The beginning and the end, the darkness and the light, desired by monsters and feared by the GM’s. Just what is Zakia, and why does everyone seem to want her so badly? (Please R&R)
1. Dreams Denied

_The Catalyst_

Chapter One

**Dreams Denied **

The sun danced high in the sky, casting gleeful rays down onto the quiet city of Alberta. Unlike the other cities of Rune Midgarts, Alberta was filled more with regular town's people rather than adventurers busy fighting for King Tristan and his Holy War. To come to Alberta was to seek refuge in by its tranquil port and was a common place for those who had fought for the King to seek retirement.

"Nothing ever happens here…." Zakia giving a bored sigh, she moved her long strawberry pink hair out of her emerald green eyes. She was sitting by the waters edge as sailors moved around her. "Stupid port town, stupid merchants, and stupid novices….that is all that's here."

It was her 15th birthday, and her parents hadn't even noticed. Her father was probably busy with his blacksmithing and her mother would be tending to her younger brother, Jumi and the new baby, Aionus. She didn't want to bother her parents with something as silly as her birthday…a party wasn't really her concern; she wanted to join the adventure offered by the King. To her, it was the most important thing in the world.

"It's not silly!" she shouted, and jumped up with a determined look in her eyes and standing in a ridiculous pose. A few people stop and stare at her, but most walked on. Zakia was well known for her spontaneous behavior.

Archer, swordsmen, mage, merchant, thief and acolyte….which class would she choose to be? Turning 15 in Alberta meant leaving home to begin your novice quest and sooner or later making it to your first official job class. Most of Zakia's friends had chosen Merchants as their job class since Alberta, after all, was the home of the Merchant Guild. Since Zakia's birthday was later in the year her friends were already gone; they didn't' remember her birthday either.

She walked past Necko who was giving his speech to eager young merchants about the 'Crazy Uproar' skill; he waved and smiled to her wishing her a Happy Birthday. Zakia smiled back and gave a small wave as he continued to tell on about the items he needed to teach the skill. She was surprised he wasn't flirting with the local Kafra girl.

"Alberta has nothing but scamming merchants." a female Knight said from a green bench where two others sat. She then rolled her eyes at Necko.

"It's a very rich city, too." A male Wizard commented. He sat down the book he was reading, and began talking to the Knight. A female hunter with short blonde hair wearing an angelic headband also sat with them on a bench, they were all apparently from the same guild. The hunter's grey eyes followed Zakia as she walked past them, but said nothing.

Zakia looked at the girls and the boy curiously; rarely ever did you see 2-1 classes in a city as lame as Alberta. She watched them talk and wondered if she'd be any of those classes after she completed her first job class work. She already talked to her parents, they wouldn't let her—they avoided the subject whenever she brought it up. They wouldn't let her, and she knew it.

"Zakia!" she turned her attention forward and was bum rushed by Jumi who tackled her happily, "Zakia you have to come! Hurry! Mommy and Daddy have a big surprise for you!" he grabbed her hand and ran towards the house.

"J—Jumi!" she said, trying to keep up with her energetic brother who was now dragging her along. _With his strength and loads of energy he'd be a mighty Crusader someday,_ she thought to herself. She didn't' particularly like the Swordsmen-Knight-Crusader classes because most people who chose that class were loud, stupid, and arrogant. Well, everyone she ever met of those classes were, and she didn't' like people with those personalities.

Jumi swung open the door to their home and let go of Zakia, running behind their parents. Zakia stood there, her eyes shined proudly. She had talked many times with her parents about joining the Kings Holy War and now her parents were granting her the thing she most desired! Now she would be presented with her Novice uniform and bag of goodies and sent off into the world!

"Your father and I have a present for you today on your birthday." Her mother rocked baby Aionus in her arms with a proud smile on her face.

Her father stepped forward, with a gift in his hand. "Its something you've always wanted," he said, presenting her with a large decorative box, "You know I had to go all the way to Lutie to get the packaging for this and the gift!"

Zakia frowned, _Why_ _would he need to go to Lutie to get novice gear?_ She asked herself, but gratefully took the gift anyway.

Her heart thudded loudly in her head; she trembled with anticipation until the final piece of wrapping was ripped off. She sat back, confused at what she saw.

Zakia had been wrong…

"It's a Lunatic, big sister!" Jumi said, giggling. Zakia cocked her head to the side, starring at the small white rabbit like critter that looked back at her with frightened eyes.

"She's not loyal yet, dear, you'll have to take it with you and train it well." He mother said gently. A few moments passed, and Zakia just starred at the Lunatic who starred back.

The birthday girl frowned, "Is this _all_?" she asked in an unpleased tone.

Her father grumbled, "Is this all? If there's one thing your mother and I taught you, it was to be grateful for anything given to you! Why, remember when I was a novice! I always said please and thank you, I was grateful for anything donated to me! Young lady I am—"

"Why can't I be novice? Why can't I go out and fight monsters and stuff like you and mom did?" Zakia asked, looking up at her parents, "Today I should start my novice quest…"

Her mother sighed, "We've had this talk before, the world is a far too dangerous a place for you. You'd wind up hurt and alone, who would take care of you?"

"I would take care of me!" Zakia stood up, tears welling in her eyes, "Everyone else is off on their great adventure and I'm stuck here in Alberta! This isn't right! This isn't fair! I should be given a fair chance just like everyone else!"

Her father slammed his fist against the wall, the Lunatic and Jumi jumped, frightened, "You don't know the horrors that are just outside the city walls. You don't understand the horrible kinds of things out there. We want to protect you and your siblings from those things. You will not go on a quest; you will not join this ridiculous Holy War. Do you understand me, young lady?"

Zakia stumbled back letting her tears fall freely down her tanned face. She shook her head no, as if that would change her father's decision, and fled the house. Her mother weakly reached out her hand as if to stop her from running off. Zakia's father turned and walked into the kitchen saying nothing, and Jumi quietly followed behind him.

The Lunatic hopped to the front door, and looked back to the house. It wiggled its little pink nose, catching a scent in the air, and hopped down the cobblestone road after Zakia.

It wasn't too hard to find her; she was sitting on a bench sobbing and sniffling. She felt happy that her parents cared so much, but it really wasn't fair to her to keep her from knowing the world and all the things it had to offer; both good and bad. Her father was always so mean to her, as if he didn't like her or something…

Zakia looked down at the Lunatic who gently brushed against her leg, as if it sympathized with her situation. She had always wanted a pet, and Lunatics were her favorite because they seemed so cute and cuddly. More than anything else, though, Zakia wanted to experience job classes and guilds and battles. She wanted to help people, and now she couldn't.

She wiped her eyes with the long sleeve of her red jacket, and picked up the Lunatic hugging it close to her. "It isn't fair…" she said softly, the Lunatic nudged against her, "I bet I'd be something great if I went out into the world."

The Lunatic showed its agreement by licking her face playfully. She giggled, and pondered what to do now. She wanted to run away and do all the things she wanted to…but she was partially afraid of being all on her own. Most runaways ended up being thief's…and that was certainly one job class she didn't want to be! The GM's would certainly have a bounty on her head, and she'd bring such shame to her family.

"So then what do I do?" she asked the Lunatic, looking into its big brown eyes. It gave a little squeal of glee and Zakia shook her head smiling, it had no idea what she was saying but was happy to have her full attention. She sat the Lunatic on her lap, and stroked its fur gently…it calmed both of them down.

Zakia began to softly hum; she was quiet a good singer but really didn't want anyone to find her just yet. She needed to make up her mind on what she would do….stay and live a life of a common girl or run away and have a great adventure. Some would call her attitude a bit too optimistic, but the behavior suited her personality so well.

Sighing, Zakia looked up to the sky and met the eyes of a Wild Rose. It was perched so perfectly over her; she hadn't even realized the threatening feline had spawned. She scrambled off the bench holding the Lunatic close to her body.

The Wild Rose scratched at itself playfully and mewed at Zakia. "St—stay away!" she cried out. Wild Rose spawns had been the cause of death to many of the cities curious children. Bloody, slashed up remains were all that were found and it was hectic to try and get rid of the wild beast. Most of the time, her father (being a noble and rather strong Blacksmith) would be the one to deliver the final blow to the beast.

The Lunatic hissed at the Wild Rose, commonly in the wild a Lunatic served as food for the pesky feline. It was just instinct for the Lunatic to hiss…

…and instinct for the Wild Rose to spring forward, baring teeth and claws at Zakia to give it its meal from her. She let out a scream and fled from the Wild Rose which was close at her heels. It clawed at them and taking pleasure in hearing her scream from the pain; even licking her bloody heals when it could get close enough to.

The screams rang throughout the quiet town, and as usual the curious inhabitants left their work stations and houses to see what was going on. They watched Zakia run by with the cat at her heels and instantly began screaming and calling for her father to come and save her.

"Drake! Help your daughter!"

"Zakia is in trouble Drake!"

"Help! Someone help her!"

The Wild Rose, in its wild dash, delivered another slice at Zakia's delicate flesh and the Lunatic continued to growl at it.

"You're not eating my pet!" Zakia called back to the Wild Rose as it toyed with her. She really needed to train this Lunatic of hers…taunting such a strong monster was really stupid.

She was on the other side of town. There was no way her father would be able to save her in time.

Zakia ran down to where the common respawn place was, alarming many novices who screamed and ran out of her way. The only other person there, besides the few scared novices, was a priest who turned—immediately alarmed, and ran to help the damsel in distress.

"Get behind me!" he shouted as she neared him and he cast a quick heal spell on her. He clasped his hands together and prayed; casting blessing on her and increasing her agility as well. As she ran past him, he took his Bone Wand from where it was fastened to his waist, and cracked the Wild Rose on its head. The cat stopped chasing Zakia and plopped onto the ground, pawing at its head and crying.

"Watch out!" a girl cried, from behind Zakia, drawing back her bow and pushing her romantic leaf to the side of her mouth; she began summoning power from within herself. It was the hunter who had been watching Zakia from before….The frightened teen and the Lunatic looked up stunned as the arrows tip began to glow with energy. She released the arrow and the Wild Rose let out a cry and fell back, disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared.

The town's people cheered and the priest looked around at them curiously, he shrugged their attention off as the hunter basked in it happily; he then walked over to Zakia checking wounds.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling check to her out. Zakia blushed as the silver haired, pointy eared boy checked her legs. The red Fashion Sunglasses he wore above his head matched his priests outfit perfectly, he had to of been rich to own something like those! She realized, then, her skirt was a bit too short, perhaps why the Wild Rose had clawed at her heels so eagerly.

"You seem to be fine now." He said, standing up from her and smiling sweetly. "You have to be more careful, or you'll end up hurt with no one to take care of you!"

Zakia's eyes narrowed, that was the same thing her parents had said to her, "I can take care of myself!" she said, she and the Lunatic stood up as if defending themselves.

The boy raised his hands laughing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Let's star over…" he held out his hand to shake her, "My name is Roose, what's yours?"

Zakia stretched out her hand welcomingly and smiled, "I'm Zakia. Nice to meet you." They shook hands, and both found themselves blushing as they drew away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the blonde hunter girl said, whisking her short hair side to side, "No loot dropped, Roose, sucks ass huh?" she patted him on the back and he stumbled forward a little.

Roose shook his head and sighed, "I guess so Sailita."

She stomped her foot, "Don't call me by my full name! You know the drill priest boy, call me Sai or I'll kick your ass!" she laughed and Roose shook his head, smiling.

Zakia smiled at the duo, finally some interesting people in Alberta! Both Sai and Roose had to be just around her age and they already advanced to their second class! She felt hope in her heart and the Lunatic jumped happily at her side.

"We have to get going," Roose said, "We're off to Prontera to buy some supplies and such. It was very nice to meet you, Zakia."

Sai stomped her foot, "We can't go! I haven't had a chance to meet the girls who life I bravely saved!" she began to laugh again in a loud and arrogant manner.

Roose sighed and shook his head, "Oh no, your not embarrassing me again." He reached into a pouch at his waist and pulled out a blue gem. Zakia watched as he chanted the summon for a warp portal.

She turned hearing someone call her name, and watched as her father ran down the street, "What the hell have you done this time, girl!" he shouted, waving his fists.

Zakia gulped in, and heard the portal open behind her. Sai looked at her father, and then back at Zakia.

"You gunna stay here and let your old man tell you how to live your life? ...or are you going to choose your own destiny?"

Many thoughts ran through Zakia's head as Sai disappeared into the portal. With her father advancing closer she snatched the Lunatic up from the ground and hopped into the portal. Roose's mouth dropped,

"B—but your father is—"he turned and looked up into the eyes of her enraged father which boiled with anger. Roose laughed nervously and stepped back into the portal which closed after he entered.

Zakia's father grasped at the portal which was no longer there, his look changing from anger to sorrow. His daughter was no longer in his protection. If the GM's found out…it would be the end of him…it would be the end of her. He starred forward with a blank gaze.

At that moment, a GM with short brown hair and an eye-patch appeared besides him. "Drake." He said, his arms were folded across his chest, Zakia's father said nothing.

"Drake. It seems I have come just in time to see yet another one of your fuck ups. Now that she is out of Alberta she is harm to the entire world, she must be stopped using all means necessary. You failed as an undercover GM, and most importantly as the guardian to the Catalyst. If this girl brings any harm to anyone, it will rest surely upon your head and you will be severely punished."

Drake put his head down and sighed, "I understand." Was all he could manage to say.

The GM turned from him and continued. "You are stripped of your rank as Sub GM due to your inabilities now and in the past to manage the Catalyst. Please turn in your items to your local Kafra, because if necessary we _will_ forcibly take them from you. Live your life here as a common man, and do not _ever_ mention to _anyone _you were _ever_ a GM. Failure to comply by these rules will result in your immediate execution. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Drake said standing and walking back to his home depressed and needing to collect his special GM items.

The GM looked at the spot where the portal had been, the spell had been cast by a very powerful priest, making it hard to trace. He would find this priest who had taken the Catalyst; then he would take the Catalyst back to the GM headquarters. She would be dealt with accordingly.

He held out his hands, casting his own portal, and set warp to the capital of the Rune-Midgarts—Prontera.

_Authors Notes: I just got over a writers block so I wanted to test myself out. Please leave a review, I'll be eternally grateful. The only actual person from this fic is my character Zakia. No one else is anyone I actually know and any resemblance to anyone is purely coincidental. I had to upload this fic twice because I messed up the first time…enjoy._


	2. Attack On Prontera

_The Catalyst_  
Chapter Two  
**Attack on Prontera**

Zakia couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut, she felt her Lunatic moving against her neck but she was afraid see what was going on. She had only entered a warp portal once or twice because her father was afraid of her being sent to the wrong destination. The air smelled badly and Prontera was certainly louder than Alberta, even on its busiest days.

"Um, you gunna open yer eyes, kid? Sai asked, waving her hand in Zakia's face. Zakia snapped to attention, and looked around at the thousands of people which lined the main paved road of Prontera. 

She felt as if she would pass out and her Lunatic squeaked, in her ear. Behind them Roose appeared, his eyes a little wide with shock. "Zakia you're in a lot of trouble." His voice was shaky after encountering her rather large father.

"She aint in trouble" Sai put her hands on her hips"the girl is following her heart and she wants to travel and see the world! I say we help her, Roose."

"You can't go on making all the decisions like this" Roose turned, speaking in a quiet voice"Your going to get me into trouble because you're so reckless! I refuse to party with a person who's going to keep me in trouble like you have" With that he walked off into the crowd.

"No, no, Roose wait" Sai called out desperately, but he had already merged with the bustle of people. She sighed, and stepped back"Damn it, "She shook her head smiling, and turned to Zakia.

Zakia's emerald green eyes were filled with sorrow"I'm sorry I made Roose leave." She said in a small voice, feeling as if it were all her fault.

Sai laughed"Don't worry about it kiddo! He'll be back, anyway what we need to do it get you some novice gear and cloths so you can start your training! Lets party up" she reached into the front pocket of her uniform and pulled out a small sheet of paper"Here's our party map."

Zakia took the map, looking at it confused. She saw the entire city of Prontera on the map, and crammed into a little corner on the eastern side of town was an arrow and a blue box. "What's this mean" she asked, looking at Sai as the Lunatic was laying on her shoulder.

She scoped out her map"On your map, I'm the blue box. Wherever you see the blue box go, you make sure to follow. Don't talk to anyone here, because this city is filled with the highest of high and the lowest of low when it comes to character." Sai looked at the Lunatic, it was exhausted.

"Ok," Zakia said, excited, "Where do we go first?"

"First," she said, and reached into her pocket again and pulled out a container shaped like a carrot and nudged it towards the Lunatic's mouth, "you need to feed your pet or else it will run away! What's its name?"

Zakia took the container from Sai's hands, and cradled the Lunatic as it fed, "I dunno…I just got her. I was thinking maybe Star or something pretty like that. "

Sai laughed as if that was the funniest thing she'd heard all day, "Zakia, it's a boy." She couldn't help but laugh louder as Zakia began to blush.

"Oh…" Zakia tossed the bottle into a trash container and held the Lunatic up who squealed with joy, "Okay….then how about Roka?"

Roka jumped up out of Zakia's arms and on top of her head, "That's so cute!" Sai said looking thoughtfully at the two, "You make sure you feed Roka here everyday, or he'll run away and you'll be pet less. Don't die or anything either, even though a priest of YGG leaf can bring you back Roka's going to get scared of you coming back to life like that and then he'll never be loyal to ya."

Zakia nodded, and looked at her map. Something moving had caught her eye, a red box darted around the city, "Who's that?" she asked curiously.

Taking a look at her own map, Sai shook her head, "Roose. Don't worry about him, if he still has the party map then he'll defiantly be back. Let's get you shopping from your novi supplies." She waved her finger and stepped into the crowd. Zakia jumped forward to chase after her, but decided to use her map instead.

'_Where is she…?'_ Zakia asked herself, and watched the blue box dash around the map.

A window popped up, in front of Zakia' face and Sai responded with written text, "Good, you're reading your map!" the words read, "I changed my mind."

"You change your mind a lot," Roose retorted. He was also in the party chat window; his text was in red.

"So what if I do!" Sai's text read, "Anyway, I'll buy your novice stuff and you meet up with Roose at South Pront."

"South Pront?" Zakia looked around, no one else seemed to see her window or her talking to herself as it seemed.

"Follow my box, Zakia. I'll wait for you there." Said Roose's text. Zakia watched the blue box and chased eagerly after it.

Roka covered his eyes with his little paws; Zakia was making a mad dash as if she was still being chased by the Wild Rose! She ducked and dodged between the crowds, for a girl from Alberta she was very agile; or maybe the blessing and increase agility hadn't worn off yet? With just one heal Roose had made it seem as if she hadn't been clawed at all. Roose was very strong to be such a young priest. Was he even young at all?

Zakia smiled to herself, she was almost to the front gate; she could see right into Prontera field where many people were gathered chatting. Maybe her happiness slowed her down, because at that point she ran into a boy and they both fell back a bit; Zakia landing on her butt.

He looked down at her, with wide empty eyes. His neat green hair was brushed and feathered out the side, and his eyes were as black as a moonless night. He was an archer, and a quiet one at that. He extended his arm and helped her up, and for a moment it felt as if everything in Prontera stopped. Zakia looked into his eyes, sensing something strange within him as he seemed to search her eyes for something more.

Roka yawned, and Zakia snapped back to reality. The archer boy said nothing, and walked off deeper into town. She watched him go, and looked into her palm to see a silver ring there, it was engraved with "Promise", and Zakia studied it curiously; and then slipped it onto her finger. It looked pretty on her, and for some reason felt so right.

Her party chat window rang and she looked up at Roose's text, "Come on now, Zakia, it's not nice to keep a priest waiting."

Zakia laughed, "I was distracted, sorry. I ran into a strange boy…he didn't speak or anything to me he just starred."

"Probably a bot," Sai's text read, "bots are every damn where! Rune Midgart is flooded with them. Damn King doesn't care though as long as we have a friggin army and shit. It's so stupid."

"What's a bot?" Zakia asked, confused. Watching her map and walking to Roose.

Roose waved to her, standing in front of a Blacksmith who was upgrading a sword for someone, "A bot is a ghost in a sense." He said, as they both walked to the cities gate, "It's the body of a person who has given their soul in the exchange of gathering up experience points. You have to talk to demons to get such services, you pay them and they train you; only for a certain amount of time, though. It's very risky to bot, because if a GM finds out you are then your executed and your soul can never return to your body."

"Yea," Sai's text read, "Not a priest or a YGG can bring ya back, either. The GM's have a way of dishin out some harsh punishments to people who don't follow da rules."

Zakia nodded her head, there were so many things she didn't know and she felt herself glow inside because she was given such great teachers. Outside of Prontera was a mass of people of all classes; even scarier than inside the city. Prontera was full of merchants, blacksmiths, and alchemists…outside there were every class known to Midgart! Zakia grabbed onto Roose's arm, as Roka slept on her head.

"So many people…." She said, she looked over at the guard who was casually chatting with two scantly clad girls. _So those are dancers…_she said to herself. She looked up at Roose who looked longingly at the girls. "Ew!" she let go of Roose's arm, the action didn't phase him at all.

"I hate dancers!" Sai said, suddenly behind them. "Nothin but attention whores abusing their skills!"

The blonde dancer blew a kiss at the guard and the one with short blue hair giggled sitting on his lap. The blonde one pulled out her whip and Zakia watched as she began to dance. Red mist slowly appeared making everything smell of fresh roses, she swayed her hips at the guard making him blush.

Roose was drooling, "Gypsy's Kiss…." He said softly, he didn't seem the same boy that had saved Zakia's life earlier. He wasn't quiet or noble seeming, he seemed like more of a—

"You pervert!" both Sai and Zakia said, hitting Roose with their fists. He shook his head and laughed nervously.

"I can look, can't' I?" he asked with a sort of plea in his blue eyes.

Sai laughed menacingly, "Yea, 'cause it's not like you can have them!" Roose's smiled turned to a frown. Zakia had read somewhere that priests were sworn to celibacy, meaning no sex. As a priest, could he still lust? ….it was an old rule from the Church, anyway. Many priests were marrying and having children, but maybe Roose was brought up to follow the old rules? After all, he did save her from the Wild Rose; many people would have just let her die.

The sky was as blue as ever, with a few sleepy white clouds lingering about. The grass smelled fresh, the people all seemed happy. Everything felt new and Zakia wanted to experience it all. She geared up to run around a bit, when Sai grabbed her by the hood of her jacket.

"Where the hell you think yer goin? You gotta get back into town and change into your novice stuff!" she laughed handing a bundle of things tied with a string to Zakia, she took Roka off her head, and scooted the teen along, "Git goin! Hurry now we'll be waiting here."

"Where do I go?" Zakia asked, frightened.

Roose took his eyes off the dancers, "Just talk to the Kafra girl."

Zakia looked back at them, and entered the city on her own. She had a feeling this was Sai's way of testing her; to see if she could be trusted on her own. Zakia was determined to show Sai and Roose she could take care of herself.

The Kafra girl was a bit hard to find, since mobs of people were standing around her asking for warps and storage and such. The Kafra's were girls who possessed extreme magical capabilities, control, and could retrieve skills that took others a while to conjure up. They were artificial beings, but looked as real as anyone else.

"Excuse me!" Zakia said, she felt as if she was in an auction to get the girls attention. Being around her loud father had taught her a thing or two about getting someone's attention. She snaked her way around the people, and stood face to face with the girl who made a gasping sound.

"Oh my…" she said. "What can I help you with today, m'am?"

Zakia frowned, and looked at her bundle. Unsure if she wanted a changing room, or an inn's details, or—

The Kafra looked at her package, "Oh, you're a novice!" she said, she smiled sweetly at her and raised her arms. Zakia was lifted off the ground and surrounded by a bright orb of light. The people, almost everyone, stopped and watched as the orb grew smaller and Zakia was dropped back to the ground, dressed in novice gear with her novice backpack.

"Please be careful while you are out in the world. As a novice you have many choices on jobs to become, the Kafra girls and I all wish you the best of luck! Make our Kingdom proud!"

It was always a treat to see a novice transform, and a few people congratulated Zakia on her initial job change. The bustle of the city returned, because after all she was just another novice. Many people would quit at novice because of how hard it was to train, and how little respect the other classes gave you since you were new to a world they already knew. It was perhaps the hardest class, even though the levels were relatively easy to gain.

Zakia smiled at the kind people, and turned to leave and return to Sai and Roose. As she turned, a little ways up she heard a scream and the cities gates closed. Confused, her eyes darted outside and then back up the street ways. Something big was coming. More screams followed and she watched as an entire block of merchants met their death with the swipe of some large silver weapon. Dozens of furry brown creatures began attacking the unsuspecting people.

She didn't' know what the monster was, she didn't' know much about monsters at all. Roose and Sai called out to her from beyond the locked gates and she looked back at them desperately. "Zakia run!" Roose called out, his eyes went wide as the monster turned the corner.

"Holy shit! Baphomet!" Sai cried, "I wanna MVP! I wanna MVP! Roose get me in there!"

Roose shuffled through his pouch on his waist and frowned, "No more blue gems. I forgot to buy some…"

Zakia had never been so scared before in her entire life, the Baphomet swung its huge scythe slaying even more merchants and advancing down towards her. Thirty or fourty mini Baphomet's ran slicing away at the ankles of people who were fleeing. They were all coming right to Zakia, the wild look in the Baphomet's eyes were marking her for death.

"Baphomet!" Zakia's eyes traveled over to a GM who stood atop a house, "Remember, you only weaken her. If you kill the catalyst I will kill you."

His hair was brown and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. His voice was one of authority, and he was the first GM Zakia had ever seen.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!" Baphomet barked, he was given permission to kill as many humans as he wish as long as he took Zakia down as well. The Baphomet Jr.'s all gave their yes's after their master. An average Baphomet didn't' have much of a brain, and as Wizards and Crusaders and others who thought they stood a chance hacked away at it and died and respawned over and over again.

Roose was running around outside the gate, begging for blue gems so he could open a warp back into Pront, everyone was so busy watching the fight that they didn't even bother to listen. Sai held Roka watching as the Baphomet came closer. Roka wiggled out of her arms and over to Zakia's side.

The Kafra girl was long gone, all those nice people were dead in their mad rush to make MVP. Now, Zakia would be just another on the death toll until the GM's came to stop it.

Zakia mind stopped a moment. _The GM's cant' stop it if a GM was there allowing it to attack in the first place._ No one else seemed to see the GM on the building besides her. "You!" she said, taking out her novice knife from her side and waving it at the GM.

He looked over at her with a blank stare. "So the Catalyst can see me?" he said, shaking his head, "You are the cursed, and you are the blessed. You are the light, and you are the darkness. You are the beginning, and you are the end. Or maybe we GM's have been wrong, maybe we have been guarding the wrong ignorant mortal girl? I guess we'll see when Baphomet kills you. "

"Tck!" Zakia snapped her head at him, "I'm not ignorant! I won't die! " she looked forward, the Baphomet leader was just 20 yards away from here with hot drool dripping from its lips and blood smeared over its scythe. His army of Baphomet Jr.'s had been killed, and those who seeked to defeat him were still making there way. They wouldn't make it in time…this felt like the Wild Rose incident all over again.

"You can't even take care of yourself." He said, "You had to be led here by some foolish priest, to afraid to leave your home without your guardian's protection."

"I'm not scared!" she shouted, she growled and charged at the Baphomet who raised his scythe and swung at her. She had a problem with people who tried to put her down, her immediate reaction was to prove them wrong.

Zakia jumped onto the scythe and ran up the long stick, surprising her attacker. She raised her Novice main-gauge just inches away from Baphomet's eyes. His blood red eyes filled with fear, then she was tackled by dozens of Baphomet Jr.'s who had finally respawned.

"Help! Help! Help!" Roka cried, the first time Zakia had heard him speak. His voice was soft, and filled with fear.

The Baphomet Jr.'s clawed at her body and face as she tried to fend them off.

"It seems we were wrong!" the GM seemed displeased, "Baphomet, finish the job. Kill this poser."

Zakia screamed out in terror as the Baphomet raised the scythe and brought it down with a whistling force.

An aurora surrounded her, killing the Jr.'s which clung to her and healing her body. _Roose has come!_ Zakia thought. She stood up quickly, preparing her gauge. When she stood, she didn't' see Roose or Sai, or other healer for that matter. Zakia looked down at the Baphomet master which was kneeling to her.

"Mistress, you have finally awaken. Please tell me, what do you bid be doing?" it asked. Prontera fell completely silent, and all classes looked on in complete awe.


	3. Recommendation

_The Catalyst_  
Chapter Three  
**Recommendation **

"What the hell do you mean!" The GM spat, demanding an answer out of the Baphomet.

The creature did not move, but continued to kneel in front of Zakia. Crusaders, Sages, Assassins, and other classes found this an opportunity they couldn't' pass up, and charged at the Baphomet. Zakia raised her hand to them, a white light emanated from her; a shield protecting her and the monster was created. She put her hand down, and looked at the Baphomet.

"Why are you after me?" she asked. She was trying to remain as calm as possible, in fear the creature would raise up and strike her.

"The GM called Yoyo summoned me here to capture you. You are the Catalyst, and you are a threat to the GM's. You must be stopped, is what I was told."

"Shut up!" Yoyo shouted down to the Baphomet, he leaped off the building (finally revealing himself to everyone) and took a dagger from his side; he threw it at the shield shattering it. Everyone looked up at Yoyo; any GM making them selves known was a rare event in itself.

Zakia stepped back a bit and the Baphomet and Roka stood to defend her. "I will not let you harm the Catalyst." The Baphomet roared, its Jr.'s spawned all reading to attack.

Yoyo laughed, "You actually think you stand to a GM? You nothing but a mere monster with thousands more I can summon far stronger than you. Step aside before I am forced to annilate you."

Baphomet lifted its scythe and swung at the GM, Zakia watched as the two battled. It was mostly missed hits by the Baphomet—Yoyo was far to agile to hit. He ducked and jumped and swayed away, as the Jr.'s tried to tackle him as well.

"Zakia!" she turned, a bit up the street way stood Roose and Sai. _Finally!_ She thought, she then grabbed up Roka and the ran down to a portal which was quickly opened. Sai jumped in and Roose waited again or her to come.

"She's getting away!" someone called out.

Yoyo turned his attention back to her, "Stop her!" he shouted, "5 million zeny to the person who stops that girl and brings her to justice!"

Excited shouts echoed through the city, Zakia and Roose were barely able to hop into the warp portal in time. A pile of people toppled atop one another as the portal closed, unsure if anyone else had gotten through or not. Yoyo put his head down and sighed,

"This is just great." He said. The Baphomet rose again to strike him and Yoyo snapped his fingers—Baphomet and all the Baphomet Jr.'s disappeared and the people began to eagerly chatter.

"We have to find them!" people cried, wanting the bounty money. Priests, Acolytes, Monks, and Super Novices (those who could) opened portals, all going off to destinations where they supposed the fugitives had fled to. Yoyo watched them go; the frequency of the warp the original priest had cast would be scrambled now making it impossible to trace him or the Catalyst.

"Great job, Yoyo." A female GM with mid-length brown hair styled into pigtails appeared next to him, giggling. "You certainly showed her, huh?"

"Be quiet, Elsa." He turned from her, "Tell the others I'll have the girl soon."

Elsa's look remained a childish innocence, "All right! You just hurry along now and catch that Catalyst before some scary strong MVP does! I'll clean up here, now get going 3"

She winked at him with her bright blue eues and Yoyo blushed a bit, then disappeared. Elsa turned and smiled at the people of Prontera, preparing some outlandish story to tell them. She was a favored GM because of her kindness and because she was a girl, after all. Women were outnumbered, for every one female there was 15 or so males. This always worked to her advantage, because they'd believe anything a cute girly said.

* * *

"W00T!" Sai said as she appeared in one of Prontera's many fields, far away from the city yet close enough to get back if they needed to. Roose was smart, who would think to look this close to Prontera for them?

Zakia and Roka appeared next; she fell to the ground as another girl with short black hair toppled her. Roose appeared last, taking a sigh of relief.

"Once again I find myself in a mess of trouble." He said, he looked down at the girl who fell atop of Zakia as she stood, facing him. She had a crescent clip keeping her straight-nipped bangs out of her honey brown eyes. She dusted herself off, and began to walk away.

Zakia stood as well, checking Roka and then watched the girl go, "Another bot?" she asked. The girl stopped walking and turned slightly to her.

"Depends, who's asking?" her voice was a soft whisper.

"Teh", Sai shrugged, "Aint no bot with a response like that. I bet your after that 5 million, huh?" she grabbed her bow and a silver arrow, aiming them at the swordsmen, "Take another step and I'll shoot your ass. Nobody's messin' up Zakia's wish to get out into da world especially not some spotty ass swordsmen."

Roose hit Sai on the head with his Bone Wand, and she dropped down, "You should stop jumping to conclusions and ask the girl what she's doing."

The girl turned to them completely, "My name is Tera, and I'm not after some stupid prize that the GM's offer. I was pushed into your warp by eager morons and the only thing I wish now is to train."

Zakia looked a bit confused, this swordsman seemed…intelligent? Unlike any other she had encountered before. Zakia smiled at the girl, "Okay then, good luck training!"

Roka jumped at her side giddily, his way of wishing her luck as well, "Thank you." The girl said, she turned and watched as a Creamie spawned. Zakia looked at it curiously; Creamies she knew from the forest right outside fo Alberta. They were hard to kill because they were known to randomly teleport away. Tera whipped out her sword and killed it with two quick swipes.

"Agi swordsmen?" Roose asked a bit surprised.

"Vitality and Agility," Tera said, she pulled fly wings out of her pocket and smashed them in her hand. "Good luck." She murmured, and disappeared.

Zakia gasped, "Oh wow!" she said, "Where'd she go?"

"She used a fly wing. That item enables you to randomly teleport to a place on your map." Sai shrugged, "You should have one in your novi backpack."

Roose nodded his head, "We can go over supplies later; for now dear Zakia needs us to tank her. Sai, would you do the honors?"

A mischievous grin danced across Sai's face, "You know it!" She ran off, punching a series of Creamies, Poporings, and other miscellaneous small creatures (avoiding Hornets since they were smart enough to switch targets to anyone attacking them) and went on until a small mob was formed. Most were unable to hit her, and if they did Roose was quick to heal her; he had even cast Impositio Manus onto Zakia frowned.

"Attack, Zakia." Sai said with a laugh.

"Oh!" Zakia smiled to herself and began hacking at the monsters. Roose and Roka sat and watched as the novice (with many attempts) tried to kill the mob.

"Make sure you never KS." Sai said, yawning herself and sitting down. She didn't' find much of a point to stand if the monsters couldn't hit her anyway.

"KS?" Zakia asked, beginning to work up a sweat after she only killed a few Poporings.

"Kill stealing." Roose rose up, buffing Zakia with support skills, and sat back down, "If someone else is attacking a monster, please do not kill it along with them unless they ask for help. It is against the law and the GM's will find you easier if you do."

Sai nodded in agreement, "You gotta stay clear of them GM's, Zakia. I dunno what the hell this 'Catalyst" shit is, but if any GM gets a hold of you there is no doubt they're gunna hurt you. Don't kill steal, don't loot, and don't cuss."

"Ok." Zakia said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Don't curse?" Roose folded his arms across his chest, "You curse all the time Sai! That's very hypocritical of you to say."

Zakia giggled, defeating the mass of the mob and followed Sai down the dirt pathway as she gathered more monsters to tank, "I aint the one who the GM's 'er after so I can cuss my ass of if I wanna."

"No no," Roose waved his finger, "If you curse and someone reports you, the GM's will find us and then they'll take Zakia!"

"Oh…" for the first time Zakia heard Sai say nothing smart back, "Teh, I guess your right, huh?"

* * *

The tank went into the night, until they finally decided to camp out near a small bridge. Even with Roose's heals and buffs both girls were exhausted by the time the sun set. With a little pressuring a bit of Sai's flirting, she convinced him to build a small fire as she slept to regain her energy.

Zakia looked over at Roose, the way he and Sai acted towards each other suggested maybe they were something more than just friends. Zakia had developed a sort of crush towards the mighty priest who had saved her time and time again; even though he seemed uninterested in her to say the least.

"Roose, how do you know Sai?" she asked. Roose had been starring up into the stars, and her question seemed to startle him.

He smiled at her, "We're friends, I guess you can say. I've only known her a few years and whenever she calls on me its only because she needs something. She asked me to take her to Geffen for W.O.E. tomorrow. Her guild needs her to participate and I offered to help as well. "

"War of Emperium?" Zakia asked. That was another reason she didn't' like Alberta, every other 1-1 job change city had castles for W.O.E. expect for lame old Alberta.

"Yup, I like the thought of helping them out. It sorta why I chose to be a Priest."

Roka was already sleep after being fed another bottle of carrot juice, Zakia looked down at the round Lunatic and giggled, "Roka's full, finally."

Roose laughed a bit, "And sleeping like a baby." A thought seemed to strike him, and he looked over at Zakia, "So what job do you choose to be? You know, right now you could job change. Your experience is high enough; you can be anything you want."

"I want to help people." Zakia said, "I wanna be like you, your so cool and smart and strong."

A slight blush showed on his cheeks, and the fire crackled a bit. "Heh, you should become an Acolyte, then. I wouldn't' mind having a pretty girl like you by my side."

"Pretty girl?" a man said from across from the fire, "Are you lusting, Priest? Have your lessons as an Acolyte taught you nothing?"

Roose sighed, "I didn't want to become and Acolyte back then, Father Yosuke. You're the one who said he saw such great 'potential' in me…"

Father Yosuke walked to the fire, laughing a bit, "Well Roose, I wasn't' wrong now was I? Your perhaps the strongest priest in all of Midgart! I know my prodigies well!"

Zakia looked at Roose who rolled his eyes. She could recall just a bit ago him saying how he wanted to be an Acolyte to help people, now she was confused. She jumped back, Father Yosuke took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"My, my! I see another prodigy before me! Such beauty, such grace, you'll be a beautiful priestess someday!" he said, Zakia was a bit surprised.

"Back off, perv!" Roose said, kicking Father Yosuke away with an irritated look in his eyes, "I need to have a serious talk with you!"

Father Yosuke stood, laughing the same arrogant way Sai did, "Well my boy, what can I help you with?"

Roose sat down next to Zakia, "What do you know about the 'Catalyst'? The GM's are after this girls head and placed a bounty of five million zeny on her head because she is this 'Catalyst' thing."

Father Yosuke pushed his small glasses back to his face, "My, my…they call her the Catalyst?" he looked over at Zakia, studding her with a serious look in his eyes. Roose felt a bit relieved; finally someone knew what this Catalyst business was. "I know that term, from great legends and such."

"What does it mean?" Zakia asked eager to know why she was wanted to badly.

"I can't remember." Father Yosuke laughed loudly and both Roose and Zakia fell back.

"Thanks a lot." Roose glared at the old man as he got back up. Father Yosuke reached into his side bag and whipped out a pen and paper.

"Sorry now, I can't remember everything. I'll give you this, though." He handed the paper off to Zakia, "This is my recommendation for you to take to the Church of Prontera for you to become an Acolyte. Just show this to the Clergymen there and you'll be set. I sense a great power in you, Zakia." He clasped her hands, "A great power indeed." He eyed the silver ring on her finger.

Roose raised his eyebrow, and again kick his old teacher off Zakia, "Don't' scare her being perverted!"

Father Yosuke stepped back, laughing, "Oh I'd never! Zakia, tell me, where did you happen to come upon that silver ring of yours?"

Zakia looked down at the ring the green haired archer hand given her in Prontera, before she job changed and before the Baphomet had attacked, "A bot gave it to me."

"Hmmm…." Father Yosuke stepped back, nodding his head. "This is all very curious, very curious indeed."

He stepped back into the brush, pondering away. Zakia looked at Roose who said. "He's a weird old man." Then shrugged his shoulders.

The two settled down, preparing to sleep for the night.


	4. Job Change

_The Catalyst_  
Chapter Four  
**Job Change**

They had to be superbly stealthy as they reentered Prontera. Various signs hung around the city looking for Zakia and the mysterious Priest who had warped her away from Yoyo. A bounty of 2 million zeny had been placed on his head, and Roose sighed.

"You girls are always getting me into trouble…" he murmured, Sai ignored him, she was outraged.

"What the friggin hell? They didn't' even mention me! This is ChronChron shit!"

Zakia pulled Sai's red hood over her eyes, "I don't see why your so mad, Sai. You have nothing to worry about, and at least Roose knows why they want him. For me though…." She said nothing else, just looked away.

Sai put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, "You guys have something great going for you and it's like I'ma no body. Your way to naïve to understand, Zaki."

"Zaki, I like that name. It fits you well." Roose chuckled as he led them to the Church.

Zakia turned her head, "My name is Zakia. Not Zaki, that sounds like a dumb boy's name."

Sai giggled, running around Zakia, "Zaki! Zaki! Zaki!" she chanted over and over again laughing. Ever since Zakia had woken up she seemed a bit agitated, Sai was loud and Sai was happy…and Sai wanted everyone to be like her.

Zakia turned her head, Roka's ears perked up and he quickly jumped off of her and onto Roose startling him. Roose turned, and looked back at Zakia, she lifted her hand and was gathering up energy in the form of a cross.

"Holy light?" Roose whispered, Sai didn't' even notice and continued to dance around Zakia. He found himself mystified that Zakia was conjuring up a skill that took the usual acolyte years to acquire; and she was still just a novice.

She shot Holy Light out, barely missing Sai who scampered out of the way. She fell back onto her butt, and looked at the wall where a cross had torn through. Sai's eyes were wide, and she looked up at Zakia who continued walking on.

"What the hell?" she asked, feeling challenged by the novi. If it wasn't for her, Zakia would be getting spanked for not listening to her father and grounded by now. _Sai_ encouraged her to leave, _Sai _bought all her novice stuff and _Sai _even tanked her! She stood, eyes narrowing on Zakia and whistled for her Falcon to come.

Zakia walked on, and Roose looked back and fourth between the two girls. He had a feeling a fight was brewing, and ran to stop Sai.

"Sai, Sai, calm down!" he pleaded, she pushed past him.

"Zakia. Here. Now. Fight me."

Zakia stopped, and turned looking at Sai, "I don't' have time for this. Take me to the Church so I can become an Acolyte."

"Listen kid, I don't know what the hell your problem is but you coulda blew my ass away with that attack. _Nobody _challenges Sailita of Morroc like that, get your ass back here now and fight me." Her falcon cawed at Zakia, and Roka hissed at it.

Roose frowned; he had seen yesterday the power Zakia had drawn creating that shield that killed all the Baphomet Jr.'s and the one only the GM could break. Sai was as fast hunter, but against Zakia's abilities she would certainly fail.

"Come on girls, please don't fight. Zakia," he turned to her, "What's wrong? Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Zakia stood silent, switching her gaze to the cobblestone road. "I had a dream last night. In it, everyone died and it was my entire fault. I made something…something bad happen…This big monster with a skeletons face was making me hurt everyone, because I am this Catalyst thing…I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I didn't have any control…"

Sai lowered her guard, with big childish tears in her eyes, "You poor baby!" she dropped her bow and ran to Zakia, hugging her, "It's alright! Nothing bad is going to happen as long as me and Roose are here! You shoulda told me you had a bad dream and I could have lightened up!" she pulled back, looking down into Zakia's eyes.

The cold stare had left Zakia's eyes, and she smiled brightly, "M'kay! I'm sorry too!"

Roose watched the two girls and they hugged, apologizing to one another for being inconsiderate. He and Roka cocked their heads to the side, "Are all girls this confusing?" he asked.

"Hey!" Zakia and Sai said at once, giving Roose a cold stare.

He laughed, and point down the street, "Come on you guys, just a bit more ways to go."

Zakia skipped down the street with Roka, Sai and Roose watched her. "You know who she dreamed of?" Sai asked, her falcon lazily flapping above her.

"Yes…" Roose said, "Let's hope this isn't a premonition." Sai nodded in agreement, and Zakia froze at a turn in the road.

She stood in front of the Church of Prontera. It was bigger than any building she had ever seen before, with stained glass windows depicting the god Odin and the Goddess Freyja. Zakia gasped, "It's beautiful…" she said.

Roose, and Sai stood besides her, the trio admired its beauty, and then went to the entrance. Two guards stood attentively guarding it, watching them.

"What business do you have here?" one of them asked in an irritated tone.

"She's here to job change." Roose pointed back to Zakia who took out her recommendation from Father Yosuke and presented it to them. The guards read it, looked them over once more, and handed it back to Zakia.

"The priest and girl can go in." the other guard said, pushing them along, "You stay here, Huntress."

"What! Why?" Sai demanded, stomping her foot.

The guard point up to a sign, "No birds allowed in the Church. You'll have to wait here until your friends are done."

"Humf!" Sai turned, "I'll be waiting for you guys, hurry up now."

"We will, Sai!" Zakia said cheerfully, "I'm going in a novice and I'll be back an Acolyte!"

"Good luck, Za—", Sai covered her mouth. If she said the girls name they would surely be caught. She laughed, giving Zakia thumbs up instead.

Zakia looked around the huge hollow Church. Few people were inside, and those that were had their eyes closed and praying. The sounds of an organ echoed through the building, everything felt at peace.

A clergymen and a young girl stood at the intersection of rooms, the only ones talking. When Zakia and Roose approached, their chat ended and they seemed shocked.

"Oh my! Is that you, Roose?" the girl asked, she covered her mouth and her brown eyes grew wider.

Roose nodded his head, "Yes, I'm here to help my friend job change."

The clergyman shook his head, "Roose, what sort of mess have you gotten yourself into this time? Everyone within the Church knows you're the Priest who helped that girl escape."

"The one the GM's are after." The girl said, eyeing Zakia now.

The clergyman walked to Roose, pinching his cheek, "You have to turn down a pretty face every now and then! You can't help everyone, Roose, no matter how strong of a Priest you are."

Roose grew quiet, and turned his head away. "That's not true." Zakia said, "Roose can help everyone if he just sets his mind to it."

The girl walked to Zakia, looking under her hood; Zakia quickly pulled it over her eyes and Roka hissed. "You're that girl, aren't you?" she asked.

Zakia said nothing, and Roose took her hand; leading her to the job change room. The clergyman and girl watched them go, and then walked away.

Zakia blushed again, the second time she had touched the priest, and once again he came to her rescue. She still wasn't to sure if he liked her or not, but he had called her pretty and that meant something, didn't it? Just two days had passed and it felt like so much was going on; more adventure than she would have ever experienced her entire life in Alberta.

They went to a back room, where another clergyman with blonde hair and a blonde beard sat signing papers. He didn't even look up when Roose and Zakia were finally in front of him, he didn't say anything either for a few moments, either.

"What can I do for you?" he finally asked, not looking up from his papers.

Roka moved from Zakia's shoulder to her side pouch taking out Father Yosuke's recommendation and plopping onto the clergyman's desk. He took the paper from the Lunatic's mouth, read it, and looked up at Zakia.

He eyed her silver ring, "Tell me, where did you get that ring, girl?"

Roose looked at the ring as well, and Zakia frowned, "A bot gave it to me." She said, wondering why everyone wanted to know about her ring.

The clergymen nodded his head, "Are you ready to devote yourself to god and his ways? To help all those who come to you and lead them to the way of light?"

Roose raised his eyebrow; this was _not_ the same talk he'd been given back in his Acolyte days. Zakia thought for a moment…she didn't' care about God or leading people to the light; she just wanted to help others.

"Um…sure." She said, nodding and smiling.

The clergyman stood, lifting his hands into the air as Zakia was once again pulled up and a white aurora surrounded her and the hood disappeared. When the light dispersed she was brought back to the ground, finally an Acolyte.

Roka cheered, hoping up and down and Roose smiled. "Go out and bring light to the world." The clergyman muttered, and went back to signing papers. The sun outside the window behind him suddenly disappeared, and a loud crash of thunder was heard.

Zakia didn't have a moment to be happy, and dropped to the floor. Even Roka cried out, covering his eyes with its ears. Neither of them apparently liked storms much. The rain pattered against the church roof hard, the clergymen looked down at Zakia on the floor.

Roose kneeled next to her, and rubbed her back, "It's alright, Zakia. Just a little storm." He said comfortingly. She let go of the ground and held onto his chest as if he would make the storm go away. He blushed, and hugged her gently.

"God damn it!" Sai shouted, drenched in water and trying to shake herself dry. "Leave it to a god damn storm to ruin my angelic band!" she stopped, seeing Roose and Zakia in their embrace and laughed, "Oh my god! I didn't mean to ruin anything! You two should really get a room!" she laughed. The two parted away from each other, blushing.

Roka hopped onto Zakia's lap, and gave Roose a cold hard stare. Roose wasn't paying attention, though, because a GM's voice echoed throughout the Church and bellowed through the city.

**"Attention citizens of Rune-Midgart. This is your GM Team speaking. W.O.E. will go on tonight as scheduled. The search for girl known as Zakia is still going on, and the reward money had been boosted to 10 million zeny for her capture. Please report to a GM if you happen to come upon her or her where abouts. Thank you."**

Sai and Roose looked at each other, then at Zakia. They both frowned, and Zakia sighed, "You guys have to go, don't you?"

"Eh…yup." Sai said softly, "Don't' worry, we'll be back."

Roose nodded, "We'll return as soon as W.O.E. is over, until then I want you to stay here in the Church. Arial," he called back to the young girl they'd seen before, "Please watch out for Zakia, alright?"

The girl nodded, her curly blonde locks bounced, "You got it, Roose. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Be careful, Zakia. Don't talk to anyone you don't know." She said, hugging Zakia and making them both wet. "This GM shit is serious, and I really feel closer to you than anyone else…just be careful."

"You too, Sai." Zakia said, hearing Roose open a portal behind them, Sai pulled back and smiled, then hopped into the portal.

Roose looked back at Zakia, and then at the portal. He had a nagging feeling he should stay…but she would be safe in the Church. After all, it was a Sanctuary. Not even the GM's could violate its holiness and forcibly take her away, without losing their control over Midgart itself. He let out a sigh, hoping he was right.

"Good luck Roose!" Zakia said, Roka rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back, I promise Zakia." He waved, and stepped into the portal. Zakia watched it close, and sat down on a bench, hugging Roka close to her body.


	5. Come With Me

_The Catalyst_  
Chapter Five  
**Come With Me**

Zakia sighed, watching the rain fall outside one of the Church's windows; everyone else had retired to bed but she couldn't sleep. Arial had been very nice to her, getting her comfortable and acquainted with some of the people of the church, they gave her advice about being an Acolyte and told her she should most likely choose Priestess as her second job. That was a long time away, though.

"What's Alberta like?" Arial asked curiously, it had been a few hours since Sai and Roose had left and she was making casual girl chat.

_What words would describe __Alberta_ Zakia hadn't thought about her home town at all since she left her father calling for her. She wondered if anyone was worried about her, or if anyone had even noticed her gone. Roka nudged against her shoes, and she lifted him up onto her lap and stroked him as he drifted back to sleep.

"Alberta is…well, boring." Zakia said, Arial giggled. "Nothing much ever really happens there. Prontera is way more interesting."

Arial nodded her head, "I've lived here all my life and I still don't know where everything is." As Zakia smiled at her, Arial tilted her head with a playful smile, "Are you Roose's girlfriend?"

The question startled her, "No."

"Oh," Arial twirled a curl of her hair, "Roose really seems to like you. Isn't he just the cutest boy ever? I could look at him all day long and never get tiered! He has a nice ripped chest, pretty silver hair, perfectly curved elf ears, the best Fashion Glasses, a hot tan, he's so strong, very intelligent, and he's one of the very few people to single handedly MVP Dark Lord on his own. He did it before he was even an aco!"

"MVP?" Zakia asked.

"Most valuable person, it's what the GM's grant you with if you can take down a strong monster. When Roose was little he had jumped into a warp and was sent to Glast Helim, I guess he was curious or something because he walked into the Abby. Search parties were sent out to find him, but with no luck. Father Yosuke finally came upon him and he was in a battle with Dark Lord. It's as if Roose is an angel, he beat Dark Lord using Holy Light skill before he was even taught properly how to use it! Isn't that amazing? When he used it, Father Yosuke said it took out an entire wing of GH, and he had to train Roose how to use it correctly. Roose didn't want to be an acolyte, though, he just wanted to be a regular boy…. Roose is such a fast learner, though. He mastered the skills in 3 months and became priest right then and there! He is known as the strongest priest in Rune-Midgart!"

Zakia raised an eye brow, Arial knew everything there was to know about Roose…"How do you know all that?"

Arial laughed, "I just know my humans!" lightning flashed and Zakia's eyes went wide at the shadow the lightning reflected from Arial. It was a monster of some sort that had something hideous poking out of its stomach. Zakia jumped up and stumbled back, startling Roka.

"What are you?" Zakia asked, bumping into a book case.

Arial stood, advancing towards her as more lighting flashed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Zakia…or do you prefer Catalyst?"

Arial began to laugh; it suddenly changed from a soft girlish laugh to a deep demonic one. She spun around, and when she finally stopped she looked as if she was the same girl, except holding an ugly green doll.

Roka's fur stood on its ends, "Chepet!" he said, and Zakia looked down at him— the first time he had spoken since the Baphomet attacked.

"Yes, yes, Chepet am I!" it sounded like Arial's voice mixed with the monster dolls voice, "Oh Catalyst! I have looked everywhere for you! Your silly guardian GM always fended me away before, without that dreaded Drake here you can finally come with me! We can play forever, don't you want to play, dear Catalyst?"

"What do you mean!" Zakia demanded.

Chepet giggled, "Oh you silly head! Don't you see? Drake was not father to you, he was guardian of you. Catalyst does not have a mother or a father, Catalyst just exists, forever and ever!" Zakia's heart sank, well now things made sense regarding him…

"Help! Help! Help!" Roka cried. Jumping around and calling for anyone to come in and save his master.

The Chepet laughed once again, "Silly bunny! The Catalyst needs no ones help. She needs to come with Chepet. Chepet can make the Catalyst happy! Maybe in a dream with dear Roose?"

"No!" Zakia shouted even though she was a bit tempted, she had no weapons since her Novice Main Gauge was of no use and her skills were just supports, "What have you done with Arial!"

"I am Arial, and Arial am I. Arial was sad long ago that she could not have the beloved Roose, Chepet made her happy. She plays forever with Chepet, and now Catalyst you should come and play too. You belong to us monsters, and we belong to you."

Chepet began swinging its matchstick round and round, a hypnotic circle began to appear and Zakia began to walk to him like a mindless zombie.

"Help! Help! Help!" Roka cried again. Above them the Church roof began to shake, and then it collapsed. Roka looked up as he prayer was answered, his excitement changed to anger as the GM's Yoyo and Elsa appeared.

Elsa giggled, "About time we found you!" she said, "Oh my! Lookie Yoyo a Chepet is trying to take the Catalyst!"

"This is not good for Chepet!" it said, wiggling its drenched match. Zakia fell back onto the ground, passed out.

Yoyo grinned, "Elsa, kill the Chepet and I'll take the Catalyst."

"No-no!" Chepet said, guarding Zakia's body along with Roka, "The Catalyst belongs to the monsters, you meanie GM's take everything from us! You summon us to fight for you, you kill us when we don't comply, you even kill us when we are summoned by Hocus Pocus or even a dead branch! Us monsters need our Catalyst to reclaim what is ours, and to bring back respect to our species name!"

Elsa giggled, "What a silly monster!" she lifted her hand, and threw down an ice blast, instantly freezing the Chepet. As Yoyo touched the ground, he kicked the Chepet's icy remains to the ground. Roka jumped back, horrified, as the Chepets remains disappeared.

"Finally….the Catalyst." Yoyo said, Roka snapped out of his trance and stood to defend his master. Elsa touched ground behind him.

"Oh how cute! Look at the little Lunatic defend her!" she said, "How sweet!"

Roka's hair stood on edge, he hissed at Yoyo. "What in the world is going on here!" Roka's heart fluttered, the same clergyman who had made Zakia an acolyte was here to save the day!

"This is official GM business, we are here to retrieve the Catalyst." Yoyo said, stopping his advance.

The clergyman shook his head, "I am afraid you have this Sanctuary confused with some other place. _This_ is a place of refuge and protection for those who cannot do that for themselves. I will ask you one time to leave, GM's, and let this girl rest. She is in the Church's protection now, and until she decides to leave you have no right to access her."

"Oh poo!" Elsa said, "We'll have to get permission from the head of GM's, Yoyo dear."

Yoyo growled, the Catalyst was so close yet he couldn't' even touch her due to some stupid church rule. Was it more important to listen to an age old rule, or stop the Catalyst before it truly awakened?

"We're taking her _now_." Yoyo spat, advancing to Zakia who was still unconscious on the floor.

"You will not!" the clergyman shouted, using his powers he lifted Zakia's body from the ground, she and Roka disappeared.

Yoyo studied the ground where she had been, trying to find where she had been warped to. The code was scrambled, just like the other day in the city. He eyed the clergyman who simply shrugged.

"You will not know where she is not, even if you return with your higher authority's request for me to tell. You ruined this for yourself, GM." The clergyman turned to leave, "I will say though, I am filing a report for you to your superiors. I'm sure they will love to hear how you disobeyed my request, and how they need to buy a new roof for this Church. Good day now, lad and lass."

He turned down and walked the hallway. Elsa sighed, and teleported back to the GM headquarters. Yoyo soon followed after, giving up on deciphering where Zakia had been sent.

The rain stopped after the GM's left, and the cold moon danced high in the sky.


	6. Found You

_The Catalyst_  
Chapter Six  
**Found You**

Roose sat at a bench inside of Geffen, he and Sai had given up a long time ago trying to find her guild. The war this week was over, her guild hadn't even shown up here to fight. Now all he wanted to do was get back to Prontera. To get back to Zakia.

A warm blush covered his cheeks and let out a sigh dreamy sigh, "You don't' think they gave me the wrong coordinates, do you Roose?" Sai asked, feeding her falcon a cracker.

Roose snapped out of his trance, and shrugged, "I don't know…maybe. Have you tried to get into guild chat yet?"

"I've been trying ever since we got here!" she cried, "They kicked me from the guuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiild!" she began to wail like a baby.

"Aww, its alright." Roose said, "They're better guilds out there, Sai. That one just wasn't for you, that's all."

"Nooooooooo!" she continued to wail, making a spectacle of herself.

Roose shook his head, a swordsmen ran up to him with eagerness in his eyes, "can u plz heal me!" he cried.

"Pls heal me 2!" thief whined, behind him a girl mage sniffled.

"pls!plz!pls!" she whined.

"What the hell!" Sai shouted, she jumped up on the swordsmen who screamed in fear, "Does this look like a retard chat to you ass wipe? Come back when you know how to talk right!" he scurried away when she finally let him up, the thief and mage behind him.

Sai dusted her hands off and Roose laughed, "That's showing them, huh Sai?"

Sai laughed, "Ha ha! Think they can ask like morons! Not while I'm around!"

"Excuse me, sir, may I please have a heal?" Roose turned, and met the honey brown eyes of Tera.

"Tera!" he said, standing up and healing her, "How've you been?"

The swordsmen sat down next to him, "I have been well. How are you and your party?"

"We're peachy as hell!" Sai said, laughing once again. It was pretty hard to keep that girl down.

Tera looked around, "Your missing your novice." She said.

"Our novi—oh, you mean Zakia. We're not missing her, shes back in Prontera."

"A bit to weak for W.O.E." Tera said, relaxing on the bench.

"Ha! She just made aco today." Sai said smiling, "Well…yesterday, I guess."

"She isn't in Prontera."

Both Sai and Roose looked at Tera confused, "What do you mean?" Roose asked after a few moments of silence.

Tera stood, "She's in Al De Barn, I last saw her at with an HP party, they asked me if I had some carrot juice they could buy for her Lunatic. " She took a butterfly wing from her pocket, smashing it in her palms and disappeared.

"That's chicks friggin weird." Sai said, she looked at Roose who already had a blue gem out and ready for use. "Your not gunna believe her, are ya?"

Roose said nothing for a moment, and then looked over at Sai, "It was stupid of me to leave her in Prontera. I just have a feeling she's not there anymore, plus," he took out his party map where Zakia's name said she was in Al De Barn, "The map thinks so too."

He tossed the blue gem onto the ground and a warp appeared, Sai shook her head and hopped in and Roose followed behind.

* * *

"Guys! She's waking up!" someone excitedly said over Zakia. Zakia blinked a few times, and finally opened her eyes. "W…where am I?" she asked. Many faces looked down at her.

"You guys think we can use her?" a female sage asked, peering down at her.

"She's just an aco, all she can do is support us. Unless she's battle…even then it won't matter, aco's don't' have any good skills." A male monk said, stepped away from her.

"Well if she gets away she'll tell everyone and then we'll lose our monster!" the dancer cried.

"My gosh that's the ugliest dancer I've ever seen…" Zakia said. The dancer gasped and stood up.

"You arrogant little wench!" she said, "How dare you talk to me like that! You're an ugly aco, how you like that!"

Zakia had thought she said that to herself, apparently not. The sage laughed, "Ha, this girl has a sense of humor. I say we keep her!"

"Humf!" the dancer turned, "Lets just HP and get this over with. I want my leech!"

Zakia sat up and was helped to her feet by a female sage, who handed Roka back to her (along with a carrot juice bottle) and ran back to her party. A bard and a dancer played a loud rock song making red, blue, and yellow gems appear. The sages all began to use their skill "Hocus Pocus".

"You're a fat little Lunatic!" Zakia said, looking down at round Roka. He was sleepy, again, and nudged against her for petting. She watched the people dance and summon, she wasn't sure what they were trying to summon, though. Her gut told her she didn't want to stay and find out, either.

She walked out of the small building they we dancing in and looked around. "Al De Barn" a sign read, she moved towards it and was grabbed by her hair back into the building and thrown onto the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere." The monk said, she looked up at him, "Your not telling everyone about our HP, we're so close to summing L.O.D. and some stupid Aco won't ruin this for us."

Zakia's eyes narrowed on him, and she set Roka down, "Who says I was even going to tell anyone?" she pushed him back, "Don't put your hands on me again." She turned, reaching down to pick up Roka when he kicked her into a wooden table.

She fell into it, and it shattered into many little pieces. She stood up, a bit wobbling, and cast a heal on herself. It wasn't much, but enough to make her feel stronger. "Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"We're about to get a summon!" the bard said.

The monk ran back into the room, leaving Zakia who was ready for a fight.

She peeked over into the room, a poring appeared, hopping around happily.

"There she is!" Roose shouted, he looked at his map. Zakia appeared to have walked out of a room and then went back into the same on. At least they knew where she was.

"Oooo," Sai said, "That's where everyone HP's at."

They both ran under the blue Alde sky to the room where Zakia had run back into. Roose could only suspect the worse, and HP party could summon and monster on the game. If these monsters did what the Baphomet had…then they would all be in grave danger.

Roose had been putting two and two together ever since the initial incident in Prontera. The Baphomet had kneeled to Zakia and told her it would do whatever he asked her to; it even risked its life against a GM to defend her. Something inside Zakia seemed to feed off the obedience the monsters gave her, and that something must have been the Catalyst everyone was referring to.

Sai and Roose finally entered the room Zakia had come out of, she was on the floor laughing as tears rolled out her eyes. "You killed your poring and now you have to start all over again!"

The party was pouting, and Sai laughed to hearing to the situation, "Ha, you losers killed your poring!"

The HP party members all came out of the room, growling at Zakia and Sai. Roose put his head in his hand, _Not__ again…._he said to himself.

"Come on, lets go you two." He threw out another blue gem and the girls (Zakia remembering to grab Roka) ran happily into it. He found himself again left with an angry mob of people, and hopped into the warp as well.

* * *

Roose hummed to himself, sitting next to the lake in Archer Village, giving Roka a well needed bath. He and the girls were somewhere he figured no one would think to look, and yet again he found himself left with the dirty work. Roka was well behaved though, most Lunatics hated being in the water.

"Hey Roose!" Zakia said, walking over and sitting next to him. They'd taken a bit of a three day break, so they all could recover from what had happened.

Roose and Sai had already questioned Zakia about what happened to the Church in Prontera, as well as Arial. Roose didn't seem to sad about Arial being used by the Chepet, leading Zakia to wonder if something bad happened to her if he would even care. She tried not to dwell on it, because the friendship they had made her happy in itself. They had more important things to ponder, like how Zakia had gotten to Alde in the first place…they'd even been asking Roka for answers.

"I wonder why Roka won't talk to me." Zakia said making a sad face, "I feed him on time, I talk to him, I pet him, we all give him enough attention. Why won't he be loyal?"

Roose lifted Roka out of the water and the bunny wiggled itself dry, "Maybe Roka doesn't have anything to say, yet."

Zakia looked over at Sai's falcon which slept on a tree branch, "Does the falcon talk to Sai?"

Sai hit Zakia on the back of her head, "What kinda stupid question is that?" she asked, "Birds don't talk!"

"Picky's do." Roose said, Sai hit him in the back of his head too.

"You two know what I mean! Come on now, gear up Zakia!" Sai grinned, "Its time we try you out in Payon Caves!"


End file.
